


Who We Once Were

by Cour104



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104
Summary: A collection of ficlets about the Hargreeves siblings growing up. They may fight a lot as adults, but they still care each other. I imagine that they supported one another as children.





	1. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus helps Vanya feel like she belongs at the academy.

Vanya glanced around the room, making sure she was alone before silently pulling the black marker from her pocket. She bit off the cap, holding it in between her teeth as she pressed the marker’s soft tip to her skin.    
  
It had been a week since her siblings had gotten matching tattoos. She had wanted one as well, but her father had sent her away, telling her she wasn't special enough for one.  She settled for a crude remake, doing her best to copy the umbrella that adorned her siblings wrists. Her work was sloppy, the marker often smudging and fading to a sickly green after just a few hours. But it was all she had and she wanted to belong.   
  
"Vanya?"    
  
Vanya gasped at the voice behind her, the marker cap falling to the floor. She flinched as it clattered on the cold tile and threw her arm behind as she turned to face her brother, offering him a tight smile.

“Yes, Klaus?” She asked, her voice as innocent as she could make it.

  
He frowned, eyeing her suspiciously. She shrunk back from his gaze, thankful when he turned his attention to the marker cap lying abandoned on the floor. He bent down and picked it up.   
  
"You dropped this." He held it out to her.   
  
She hesitated, watching him stand before her. His hand remained stretched out, unwavering, and he tilted his head in confusion.  She quickly snatched it from his hand, forcing the marker shut and hiding it back in her pocket.    
  
She turned to leave but he caught her wrist, running his thumb over her design. A black line ran down her arm from where he had startled her.   
  
"Please don't tell dad!" She pleaded, knowing she'd be in trouble if he discovered she had attempted to copy her siblings.    
  
"I won't." Klaus promised.   
  
She let out a sigh of relief before pulling down her sleeve and turning away.   
  
"Wait!" He stopped her, grabbing her wrist once again and pulling her down the hall. "Come here."   
  
He led her to his room, opening a drawer and pulling out a makeup wipe. Klaus wasn't supposed to wear makeup, but he had stolen some from Allison's room. He wore it when he didn't think anyone would notice.    
  
Vanya felt her eyes sting as he handed her the wipe. Of course he wouldn't want her to have the same marking as him and their siblings, she wasn't special enough.   
  
She scrubbed at her skin, cursing the mark, her heart heavy as she watched the marker fade, her skin glowing red. She knew she could always redraw it, but it always hurt to remember the distance between her and her siblings.    
  
"Hey, it's okay," Klaus comforted, pulling the wipe from where it was clutched in her hand. She hadn't realized she was still holding it, still feverishly wiping at her skin.   
  
He offered her a sad smile, reaching up to wipe a tear from her cheek. She hadn't realized she had started crying either.   
  
He reached back into his drawer, pulling out a small pencil.    
  
"Eyeliner works better." He revealed, sending her a smile.   
  
He took her arm, gently drawing the design. He worked carefully, his movements slow. He was sure not to press to hard, glancing up her face for any signs of discomfort. When he was finished he held his arm out next to hers, examining his handiwork.    
  
"Do you like it?" He asked, his voice cautious, as if he were afraid he'd made a mistake.    
  
She beamed at him before pulling him into a hug.   
  
"I love it, thank you!" She squeezed him tight and he hugged her back.    
  
"It's no biggie. I'm your brother, after all. I gotta look out for you."    
  
And so he did. It became a routine. Each night after their baths, the eyeliner having been washed away, Vanya would sneak into Klaus's room, who was always up waiting for her.   He'd draw the symbol on her wrist, reminding her that she was part of the family. They'd stay up and talk, him about his powers and the latest mission and her about her studies and the violin.   
  
On bad nights they'd hold each other as they cried, comforting one another. Vanya had stayed the whole night after Klaus had been locked away by their father. She did her best to distract him and held him close when he began to scream.    
  
They talked to one another and protected one another, because that's what family does.


	2. Take a Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya takes a hit for her brother.

"What the hell is on your face, Number Four?" Mr. Hargreeves shouted.

Klaus paled, reaching up to touch his face. He had forgotten to put on his mask before falling into line. His heartbeat quickened as he clutched it in his hand.  
  
"It's nothing," he lied, looking away.

His father grabbed him by his collar, pulling him close. "Is that eyeliner?"  
  
Klaus flinched as his father's spittle splashed on his cheeks. His father's face was red, his eyes angry.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Klaus managed to squeak out.  
  
His siblings stood next to him, watching the scene play out. Luther and Five stood stoic and unflinching while Allison and Diego shrunk away. Ben was holding his hands over his face, unable to watch.  
  
Their father raised his hand and Klaus’s eyes squeezed shut. But Vanya grabbed his sleeve, stopping him.  
  
"Stop! It was my fault!" She cried and their father turned to her, his eyes dark.  
  
"What was that, Number Seven?"  
  
"I-I had wanted to practice makeup. Allison was busy so I grabbed some from her room and asked Klaus. He just happened to walk by, I'm sorry."  
  
"You have no need for makeup! You don't go out on missions or get your photo taken, so you need not practice."  
  
"I-I know I'm so-"  
  
Before she could finish the back of his hand slid across her face. She let out a cry, crumpling to the floor. Her siblings winced, letting out hisses of air between their teeth.  
  
"Get out of my sight!" He ordered and she nodded, hugging her cheek as hot tears spilled over her eyelids. "And don't let it happen again!" He turned his attention back to Klaus. "And you," he threw him onto the floor, where he landed next to his sister. "Go wash that shit off your face. I don't want to see it again."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Klaus helped Vanya to her feet, the two clutching each other as they stumbled up the stairs.  
  
"You shouldn't have lied for me." Klaus said once they had safely made it to the bathroom, where he'd settled Vanya onto the edge of the bath. He knelled in front of her, hands on her arms, holding her steady.

She didn't reply, only letting out a sob.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay." He pulled her into his arms, holding her close.  
  
"H-he was gonna hit you," she hiccuped, rubbing at her eyes.  
  
"So you let him hit you instead?"  
  
She nodded and Klaus wadded up some toilet paper, offering it to her. She took it, wiping away her tears and blowing her nose.  
  
"We look out for each other, remember?"  
  
Klaus sighed, looking away.  
  
"Vanya, I don't want you getting hurt because of my dumb mistakes."  
  
"It's not dumb," she replied, turning on the tub and wetting a washcloth. She lifted it to his face, gently rubbing it against his eyes, washing away both the make up and his tears. "If you like wearing make up then you should be able to." She let out a sigh and looked away. "Besides, dad already hates me, it doesn't matter if I mess up."  
  
"Hey, don't say that!" Klaus pulled her into another hug. "Besides, I don't think dad's too hot about me either. Something about me not reaching my full potential. I think the only one he likes is his precious Number One."  
  
"Or his prodigy Number Five," Vanya added with a snort.  
  
Klaus smiled and soon the two began to laugh. And cry. They laughed while they cried.  
  
"Klaus? Vanya?"  
  
Klaus jumped up,  falling into a protective stance in front of Vanya as their mom entered the room. She offered them a comforting smile, holding out an ice pack.  
  
Klaus gratefully accepted it, grabbing it from her and turning back to Vanya. He hissed when he pushed back her hair to reveal her swollen cheek. He was careful as he pressed the ice pack to her cheek, holding it in place even as the cold began to sting his hand and numb his fingers.  
  
"Klaus dear," their mother placed a hand on Klaus's shoulder, "your siblings are waiting for you."  
  
He ignored her, keeping his focus on Vanya.  
  
"It's okay, honey. I can take care of your sister. Don't want to keep your father waiting, now do you?"  
  
The two flinched at the mention of their father.  
  
Vanya pulled the mask that had been clutched in Klaus's hands and placed it over his eyes.  
  
"I'll be okay.” She promised, giving his shoulder a light shove. “Go.”  
  
He nodded, pulling her into one last hug before getting up.  
  
"Wait!" Vanya stopped him, grabbing his hand. He turned to look at her, his eyes wide with worry. "Stay safe, okay?"  
  
"I will, promise." He gave her hand a squeeze, sending her one last smile before disappearing down the hall.  
  
"Come now, darling," their mother offered Vanya her hand. "I'll make you a snack while we wait for your siblings to return."  
  
Vanya took her mother's hand, allowing her to lead her through the house. She frowned, feeling alone. She hoped her siblings would be back soon.  
  
She looked down at her wrist, smiling when she saw the umbrella symbol. It had faded from where Klaus had drew it for her the night before but it still made her feel that maybe she wasn't so alone after all.


	3. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings come together during a power outage.

The Hargreeves woke up to a clap of thunder, lightning flashing outside their windows. The light faded, leaving them in total darkness as the lights in the hallway flickering off. A power outage.    
  
Then, screaming.  _ Klaus. _

They each scrambled out of bed, throwing on robes or shoving their feet into slippers before racing down the hall.

They all knew what was wrong. Ever since his training just over a month ago, when their father had locked him away, he'd developed an aversion to the dark. At worse he was haunted by spirits, at best he had flashbacks to the time he was haunted by spirits. Either way, shortly after his training his siblings noticed a soft light flooding from under his door at night. Somehow he'd found himself a nightlight. No one dared make fun of him for it.   
  
Vanya and Ben were the first to arrive in his doorway. Vanya asked if he was okay at the same time Ben warned him that he was going to wake up their father. 

Klaus ignored them. He was sitting up, his pillow clutched to his chest as he shrieked, his shrill voice echoing off the walls. 

"We need to go find some lights!" Vanya said, turning to Ben, her eyes wide with panic. He nodded in agreement.

"Don't leave me!" Klaus begged, acknowledging them for the first time.

He turned to look at them and the could barely make out his wide, terrified, pleading eyes in the darkness.

"We won't," Ben promised.

Him and Vanya rushed into the room and pulled Klaus into their arms. He clawed at their clothes, the soft fabric muffling his cries as he sobbed.   
  
"We'll go search for lights," Luther offered, him and Allison standing in the doorway, having arrived just moments after Ben and Vayna. 

Luther grabbed Allison’s hand, pulling her from her thoughts as she stared into the dark room, watching her siblings with a concerned expression.

“He’ll be okay,” he promised, pulling her away.

Allison nodded, turning back one last time before following Luther into the darkness.    
  
Diego ran in next. He stopped in the doorway, out of breath. He switched placed with Ben, who decided to stand guard by the door, ready to fight off anyone who tried to enter with mal intent. 

"Hey, it's okay, just breath." Diego kneeled in front of Klaus, who was breathing heavy, his eyes distant and wild. "Just focus on my voice, okay?" He reached out and squeezed Klaus's hand, who nodded, letting his brother’s words wash over him.   
  
Diego had gone through this same process several times after missions, their mom pulling him aside to help calm him down the second they walked through the door.    
  
"You're okay," Diego assured, squeezing Klaus's hand tighter. "You aren't there anymore. You're here, with us. You're safe."   
  
Vanya squeezed his shoulder, sending him a reassuring smile.   
  
Five appeared in the room, his arms bundled with a pile of his and his siblings pillows and blankets. He dropped them, disappearing only to return a few seconds later with more. He began laying them out, making a comfy area on the floor.   
  
Luther and Allison returned, breathless and clutching flashlights and candles. Luther began lighting the candles and passing out the flashlights while Allison joined Five on the floor, turing his makeshift set up into a more respectable fort.   
  
"Feeling better?" Diego asked, noticing that Klaus had calmed down. He nodded, sending Diego a grateful smile.   
  
"Thank you," he said, looking around the room at his siblings. "But you guys don't have to stay here, I'm fine." He looked away, embarrassed by his outburst.   
  
"What? You're our brother." Vanya reminded.   
  
"Of course we're staying," Allison finished.    
  
Ben reentered the room, closing the door behind him. He must have determined that their father hadn't woken up and they no longer needed a guard. He plopped down in the middle of the room.    
  
The rest of the siblings joined him, forming a circle, sitting on pillows with sheets hazardous tacked up around them. Their shadows danced around the room, candles littering all of Klaus's shelves while a flashlight was clutched in each of their hands.   
  
Vanya and Ben sat on either side of Klaus, each clutching one of his hands, tethering him. A constant reminder that they were still there, that he wasn't alone.    
  
Diego sat across from him, sending him reassuring smiles and thumbs up.    
  
One one side of Diego sat Luther and Allison, who leaned against one another.  On his other side sat Five, who’s knees knocked against Vanya’s as they positioned themselves criss cross. He disappeared, reappearing moments later with some snacks and a deck of Uno cards.   
  
The siblings passed around the cards, shoveling chips and popcorn into their mouths as they began a game. They laughed as Five opened a can of soda that had been shaken just a little too much. They shushed each other, elbowing each others sides, before succumbing to the laughter once again.    
  
Soon, it was easy for Klaus to ignore the darkness. No one even noticed when the power returned.   
  
Diego cussed out Luther when he won the first round. Vanya's face was bright with shock and pride when she won the next. Her siblings piled on top of her as they shouted congratulations. Round after round, each sibling won at least once. Victory dances were danced, cards were thrown, threats were made, and tongues were stuck out. But it always ended in laughter.    
  
After a while they fell asleep, one after one. First ben, his head resting in Klaus's lap, who played with his hair. Then Five, who fell face forward, his butt in the air, a card stuck to his cheek. Luther and Allison were next, holding each other close. Next was Diego, who Klaus just barely managed to convince not to draw mustaches on everyone. Normally he'd be all for it, but not tonight. Next Klaus, who curled into a ball, his thumb in his mouth. Vanya smiled at them, barely able to keep her eyes open as she covered her siblings with a blanket. She then succumbed to sleep herself, her limbs flailed out, hitting a few of her siblings in the face. They laid close, comforting each other with their presence.    
  
Tomorrow their mother would usher them to their own rooms before their father woke up. Tomorrow they would share knowing looks and small smiles at the breakfast table. Tomorrow there would be more training, more tears, more bloodshed. But tonight they were together, and all was calm.


	4. Locked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Klaus miss curfew. Based on this post: http://youcantcancelquidditch.tumblr.com/post/176535681241/the-lock-jammed-on-the-front-door-of-my-shitty

"Shit!" Diego tried the door again, shaking the handle to the best of his ability.

Curfew had only ended 8 minutes ago, had his father already locked him out?

He tried the handle again. No luck.

"It's locked."

"Jesus Christ!" Diego jumped, clutching his chest.

"Nope, just me," Klaus replied from where he was sitting on the steps. Beer bottles littered the area around him and he held a vodka bottle in his hand.

"How long have you been out here?" Diego asked.   
Klaus just shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. He held it out, offering some to Diego.

Diego sent him a glare. "You know you aren't supposed to be drinking."

"Yeah, why do you think I'm doing it outside?"

Diego let out a disappointed sigh. Ben had died less than a year ago and Klaus was taking it worse than any of them. He'd already been drinking, but lately it had been growing worse.

"Is this really how you spent the one free day dad's given us all month?"

"Hey at least I didn't break curfew."

"You're literally sitting out here with me!" Diego shouted before throwing a hand over his mouth and glancing up at his father's window. He took a few calming breaths, turning his attention back to the door. "If we can't get inside by morning then dad's going to kill us."

Klaus didn't seem to share his anxieties, as he remained sprawled on the stairs, bottle to his lips. He nodded encouragingly at Diego’s efforts as he dug a knife into the door jam, doing his best to pry it open.

"This is fun, being locked out together. We should hang out more often." Klaus said in between sips.

"Shut up!" Diego sent him a glare and Klaus threw up his hands.

"Try a kick!" Klaus suggested once Diego tried the handle for the umpteenth time. "Try... Kicking it."

Diego thought if over for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. He decided he had no better options and tried to donkey kick the door as hard as he could. Of course it did absolutely nothing.

"Wow. More torque...Than I expected. You've got a surprising, uh, torque to size ratio."

Diego raised an eyebrow unsure if he should be flattered or offended.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Diego asked and Klaus pointed at the window above the door, which had been left open. "Oh hell no!" Diego turned away. "I'd rather die."

"Yeah well that's what's going to happen if dad catches us tomorrow morning."

"But what if Pogo catches us? Or mom? She'll be so disappointed..."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You really think mom will care? I doubt she's even... awake right now."

Diego let out a sigh, staring up at the window suspiciously. 

"Okay, fine."

"Yippee!" Klaus shouted and Diego threw a hand over his mouth, pointing up at their father's window. Klaus nodded in understatement. "Yippee." He whispered. 

"Just get on my shoulders." Diego commanded, crouching down.

Klaus rolled his eyes before climbing onto Diego's shoulders.

"Klaus, I can't see!" Diego complained as Klaus wrapped his arms around his face. "Now you're pulling my hair!"

"Oh my God, what do you want from me?" Klaus said, throwing his head back with a groan. 

They stumbled for a minuted before Diego stepped on a beer bottle, which rolled under his foot, causing the two to come crashing onto the ground. 

"Shit." Diego hissed, rubbing his head.

"You okay?" Klaus asked, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Diego's voice was soft and reassuring. He stood, offering Klaus his hand. Klaus took it and the two stood, brushing off their clothes. "Can we try again?"

Klaus nodded, climbing onto his brothers shoulders once again, this time more gently. 

They steadied themselves as they made it to the window and Klaus grabbed a hold of the ledge, pulling himself inside. He leaned out, sending Diego a thumbs up.

"I'll go find some rope to pull you up!" He whispered as loudly as he could. 

He turned, only making it a few steps into the room before running into something. Or rather, someone.

"Shit."

"Who are you talking to Number Four?" His father demanded to know and Klaus let out a shaky laugh.

"Oh, you know. Just Ben."

He didn't even cry out when his father's fist connected with his eye.

"Don't speak of your brother like that. I know you're too drunk to use your power. What, you think I couldn't smell the alcohol on you?" He grabbed Klaus by the shirt, dragging him from the room. "It's past curfew, go to your room. And I better not catch you out again." 

Klaus stumbled to his room, slamming the door behind him. He got into bed, but did not sleep.

"Shit," he mumbled, listening to his father's footsteps, hyper aware of his presence. 

He hoped it wouldn't take long for his father to go to bed, or at the very least retire to his office. 

Klaus wasn't sure how much time had passed before he mustered the courage to creep out of bed and out into the hall.

Honestly, he didn't are all too much about his father discovering him out again. He could take the hits. What he'd hate was for Diego to get into trouble because of him. 

He tiptoed to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open. He was glad his father never bothered to install a security system. Hell, he was pretty sure his dad wanted someone to break in, since it'd give them an impromptu training session.

"Diego!" He hissed, poking his head out the door. "Dieg-"

He cut himself off with a laugh as he noticed Diego fast asleep, sprawled out on the stairs. He was just happy is was summer, rather than winter.

"Come on, Sleeping beauty," Klaus made his way outside. "The ball's over and it's way past midnight."

He was pretty sure he was combining two different stories, but his father never let them indulge in fairytales. No matter how much he begged as a child. 

He tried to wake Diego up, to no avail, and let out a sigh.

"Well, here goes nothing." He tried to pick Diego up, but immediately dropped him. "Shit!" He cursed himself for not working out as much as his brothers.

He resigned to to throwing Diego's arm around his shoulder and half-dragging half-carrying him through the house, careful to avoid any high trafficked areas where Pogo or their father may be lurking. 

The stairs were a challenge, though not as bad as he had thought they'd be. Overall, he'd only dropped Diego like four times, max, which he was pretty proud of. 

He let out a sigh of relief as he made it to Diego's room and dropped Diego onto his bed. He pulled the blanket out from under him and tucked him in.

"Good night," he whispered as he turned and left, going to his own room, where he collapsed into bed and immediately passed out.

The next morning Diego was surprised to find himself in bed, rather than outside. He smiled to himself. Klaus.

When Klaus hadn't returned once going through the window, Diego thought he should feel betrayed. Only, he knew Klaus, he wasn't someone who'd abandon you in your time of need, no matter how high or drunk he was. Instead, Diego felt worried. 

His worries were confirmed when he spotted Klaus at the breakfast table. He winced, noticing Klaus's black eye.

They ate breakfast in silence, per usual, and no one commented on Klaus's injury, only sending him the occasional glance, their eyes sad and worried.   
Once they were dismissed Diego was the first to pull Klause aside.

"Klaus!" He grabbed his brother's arm, pulling him into the other room. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, this?" Klaus pointed at his eye with a shrug. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing, really."

Diego frowned, upset that that was true.

"I'm sorry."

Klaus blinked, surprised.

"Don't be," he waved the apology away. "It wasn't your fault. Dad caught me after coming in the window and could smell the alcohol. He was just mad, you know?"

Diego nodded solemnly. Unfortunately, he did know. 

"Thank you, by the way. You came back for me, that was dangerous, you didn't have to."

"Of course I did!" Klaus reached out and squeezed Diego's shoulder. "You're my brother, I'd do anything for you."

Diego smiled, pulling Klaus into a hug. They pulled away, joining the rest of their siblings.

Vanya immediately began grilling Klaus about whether or not he was okay, asking what had happened and how she could make him feel better.

Allison grabbed him and pulled him towards her, taking out her concealer and helping hide the bruise.

Diego watched with a grin. They may fight a lot, always at each other's throats, but when it came down to it, they were there for each other. After all, they were family, no matter what.


End file.
